Final Moments
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Being in love with a man that you were raise to think is your brother is hard. It's much worse seeing he has a son that he loves so much but he doesn't want to see reason. I know at that moment when my heart breaks and those little innocent eyes reminding me of his father will live is worth it what I'm planning to do. I won't let an innocent child die... Full Summary inside


**Arashi: This is a request for Queen Hobbit22 who wants a Ramses/Moses though I can't really say this will be a happy oneshot since it probably be semi happy yet sad is the best it will be come. This I'm planning to have in more of Moses's pov**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. I just own some of the plot and any original characters including the name of Ramses's son, Amun Phoenix who comes in some of my other fics. There is no money being made on.**

Warnings: Au, ooc, ocs, language, past sexual relationship, Major character death, unrequited feelings

Pairings: Ramses/Moses and hinted future Amun/OFC

_Memories_

Summary: Being in love with a man that you were raise to think is your brother is hard. It's much worse seeing he has a son that he loves so much but he doesn't want to see reason. I know at that moment when my heart breaks and those little innocent eyes reminding me of his father will live is worth it what I'm planning to do. I won't let an innocent child die even if it's a way to get Ramses to see reason. It would cause more problems in the end instead of me dying which is the best gift I could do. All my regrets are unable to admit to anyone including myself I love Ramses. His happiness is everything to me, this is my last moments of cherish memories. Little did I known before I died my feelings are return but it will be to late

Final Moments

* * *

Being in love with a man that you were raise to think is your brother is hard. It's much worse seeing he has a son that he loves so much but he doesn't want to see reason. I know at that moment when my heart breaks and those little innocent eyes reminding me of his father will live is worth it what I'm planning to do. I won't let an innocent child die even if it's a way to get Ramses to see reason. It would cause more problems in the end instead of me dying which is the best gift I could do. All my regrets are unable to admit to anyone including myself I love Ramses. His happiness is everything to me, this is my last moments of cherish memories. Little did I known before I died my feelings are return but it will be to late

I know staring to the big innocent eyes of little Amun who reminds me so much of his father makes my heart ache. He looks to be the same age or little older than my own child who is standing beside the prince who I made sure have no idea who I am to her.

I give a grimace smile as I look at the body of the dead goat nearby me and the two children. I lift a finger to my lips so they don't make a sound before grabbing the knife to make sure the blood of the goat flows. I whisper a small prayer before dipping my fingers in the blood making a large circle around the children to keep them safe.

I ignore the pain in the back of my mind feeling the anger growing rather wrathful since these two won't be taken more specifically the boy. This is the only thing I can do in help keep the peace after the long battle of wills between the Will of God and Ramses's denial of not letting my people, the Hebrews go. It takes me close to ten minutes to finish my blood circle. I stare at the two children with a sad smile.

"Why are you helping me and Cleopatra," Amun ask curiously with a bit of the haughty tone like his father which the girl whacks his arm.

She hisses softly to him making my heart warm and ache at the same time, "Stop being your father. You can't always be in his shadow."

I answer," It's the one way I can help things before they get worse."

With one last look at the two I leave the room closing the door behind me watching as the white beams go around the village taking the first born without the blood marks on the door which I add quickly.

Before standing before the door with a cold look in my eyes announcing softly, "Leave these children be, God. If you want to take anyone, take me instead!"

My eyes shut knowing the next few minutes will be my last and the precious memories come to my mind.

_Ramses's dark eyes full of desire for me as I lay on his bed. I will be his first instead of some random harem boy or girl. My heart races in my chest. I subconsciously lick my lips and his eyes darken even more. My cheeks burn hotter and I turn my head unable to continue looking into those hypnotizing eyes._

_"What is wrong my Moses," Ramses growls above me as one strong hand turns my head to his. "Scared?"  
_

_I nod unable to speak. I watch as he smiles softly and admit surprising me, "So am i."_

_He kisses me and I soon drown in the sensations. I whimper and plead into the soft innocent kiss. It been that very first kiss I realize my feelings for my older brother be more than brotherly._

* * *

_Lying on my stomach, moaning as Ramses thrust into me. i can say it's one of the few rare times, when we take off from our lessons and able to be together in secret which made things wonderful and saddening for me. For me I enjoy these moments while for Ramses it's just a way to get some relief_

_He purrs in my ears, "I almost about to come. Keep quiet Moses or else mother will have our heads."_

_"Ramses," I whimper biting my lip as I fight the urge to scream out as the voice of our mother calls out in the distance_

_"Boys time for dinner!"_

* * *

_My fingers claw into the broad back gasping and panting as he takes me to the skies and back since this is happen after our kiss in the Temple of Ra. It also been more of a few moments where I see Amun with my daughter who been having a nightmare._

_"Ramses please, "I beg softly as tears form at the corner of my eyes._

_He grunts going deeper into me as I arch meeting him with ease. I did miss this. I have a feeling I will miss it even more. Why did my heart have to break and resolve disappear with a fleeting smile. I hate to admit I may have anger God since Ramses is distracting me from my task. Little did I known how right I was._

_I heard His voice boom in my mind once I come from my euphoria. All the children of the Egyptians or those not protected by blood will die the following night. It was then I made a plan to sneak into the area where the young heir sleeps to make a protective circle If there is one thing I can do is to make sure to protect Ramses's son. It's his happiness that means the world to me._

_I shake my head looking at my sleeping lover who has the softest of smiles and my tears fall. I choke out not wanting to disturb him, "I love you Ramses….I'm sorry."_

_I kiss his forehead and slip away into the night. I need some time to be alone and pray I will have the time to get things I need ready other than say my good-byes in my own way._

I'm pulled out of the memories hearing his voice shouting my name, "MOSES!"

My brown eyes meet his dark ones in the distance as the white beam goes through me and I barely gasp out feeling my body go under. I fall to the ground hearing Ramses talk nonsense above me while the white beam zooms off unable to get past my barriers and I feel God's resign and acceptance as if I prove something to him which makes me feel happy yet sad.

My eyes close as the regret of unable to tell Ramses my feelings for him when he's awake. I'm soon in another world where both mothers and other family welcome me with open arms. I'm home and able to have some sort of peace with some regret. I'm sorry Ramses and I love you.

* * *

*Ramses*

I watch as Moses falls as I call out his name. What is that strange white thing? What is going on? Is that blood on the door? As these questions run through my mind I feel relief along with the panic still there go down as the door opens after the white thing goes off revealing my son Amun and his little betroth with animal blood on them peer from behind the door.

I fall on my knees pulling the now still body against me howling to the skies above, "**WHY MUST YOU TAKE HIM?! I NEVER HAD THE CHANCE TO SAY I LOVE HIM! MOSES, YOU FOOL, YOU DAMN ROYAL ASS OF A FOOL! MY MOSES, MY SWEET IDIOT! MOSES"**

With Ramses last shout of Moses's name rain clouds appear letting rain fall to help cleanse the land as the mighty pharaoh cries as the two children stare at the sky with each other for guidance and strength. What could be said by the two children that a kind man save them when he didn't need to at all leaving a new Ramses in the quake of his death.

* * *

**Arashi: Well this is done. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
